


Ripped Apart

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Pain, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, free interpretation, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER. Te estás desgarrando. Sientes como si alguien te estuviese arrancando la piel a tiras, como si te estuviese arrancando la carne a pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ayer vi la película y tras ver la escena entre Kylo Ren y Han tuve que escribir esto. La evolución de Kylo Ren creo que puede ser muy interesante y he intentado meterme en su cabeza, a ver cómo ha quedado esto.
> 
> Ya lo puse en el sumario, pero lo repito hay SPOILERS de la película, uno grande además. Así que espero que no haya ningún incauto por aquí.

Te estás desgarrando.

Sientes como si alguien te estuviese arrancando la piel a tiras, como si te estuviese arrancando la carne a pedazos. Sientes dolor, uno agudo e intenso que jamás te deja respirar y te persigue incluso en sueños, esos que niegas tener. A veces ese dolor lacerante toma posesión de tu cuerpo y todo se vuelve borroso y lejano, y durante unos segundos dejas de ser tú mismo y te conviertes en su marioneta.

Te estás desgarrando por dentro.

A veces tus dedos se hunden en tu piel y crees que podrías traspasarla y coger cachos de tu propia carne, crees que podrías perforar tu propio cuerpo y así acabar con ese dolor que jamás te abandona. Las yemas de tus dedos han rozado tus mejillas, tus uñas las han arañado en un vano intento por huir del dolor perpetuo que te ahoga sin compasión.

Te estás desgarrando y no sabes qué hacer.

Snoke ignora tu dolor y te obliga a hacer lo mismo, pero no puedes. Te asfixia, te oprime el cuerpo y no hay nada que lo pueda mitigar. Golpeas tu pecho, te infringes dolor, uno real, que deja marcas y puedes comprender. Pero nada puede conseguir que respires en paz de nuevo. Ya no recuerdas un solo día sin haber sentido ese dolor incrustarse en tu cuerpo como mil agujas.

Te estás desgarrando.

Dices sin comprender por qué. Sin saber exactamente si estás pidiendo ayuda, o simplemente relatando un hecho que jamás podrá ser cambiado. Han te mira fijamente, lleno de cariño y un atisbo de esperanza que había abandonado sus ojos el día que renegaste de él, de tu familia, de ti mismo. Quieres entregarle el sable, huir de allí, del dolor y del miedo. Realmente quieres volver a ser Ben, ese chico tímido e impulsivo al que mataste hace años. Es lo único que deseas en ese instante en el que le ofreces tu arma y él la agarra con su mano, siempre fuerte y grande.

Te estás desgarrando poco a poco.

Quieres que el dolor desaparezca, al igual que los últimos años, y que vuelvan a acogerte los brazos de tu madre mientras la risa de tu padre inunda toda la sala. Pero el dolor no desaparece, ni tan siquiera parece ser mitigado por el contacto de su mano. Y hay algo que se remueve en ti, que te revuelve las entrañas y que no sabes qué puede significar. Se siente como un mal augurio.

Te estás desgarrando y no puedes detenerlo.

De repente tienes miedo de volver, de que el dolor crezca. Tienes miedo de Snoke, del lado oscuro y de abandonarlo. El miedo te paraliza y durante unos segundos sólo queda el miedo y el dolor, y los ojos de tu padre que te miran con una ternura que te lacera el corazón que niegas tener. Y llevas a cabo la única acción que se siente segura a tus ojos. Observas sus ojos apagarse y te odias por ello. ¿Qué has hecho? Te preguntas una y otra vez. ¿Qué has hecho Ben…?

Te estás desgarrando y eres tú mismo quien lo está provocando.

Cuando su cuerpo cae y se pierde en los humos de las máquinas todo tu cuerpo se queda petrificado, completamente inerte. Tu mente en blanco. Y todo desaparece a tu alrededor. No respiras. No puedes pensar. No quieres salir de ese estupor causado por el dolor que te carcome las entrañas y la culpa que te devora sin piedad. Ya no hay salvación. Acabas de aniquilarla.

Te estás desgarrando y no hay curación posible a tu estado.

De repente hay dolor, uno que reconoces bien, que es real. Hay sangre espesa y pegajosa que resbala por tu piel y se pierde en tu ropa. Puedes oler tu propia carne, podrías hundir tus dedos en la herida como has imaginado mil veces. Podrías extraer tu propia carne y quizás encontrar tu ansiada paz. Pero no lo haces.

Te estás desgarrando lentamente.

Estás furioso, dolido contigo mismo por lo que has hecho. Pero huyes de la culpa y del dolor que la acompañan. Ves a Rey, como huye de allí. La odias, te convences a ti mismo, debes odiarla, debes culparla… Debes huir del dolor como sea, a cualquier precio. Vas tras ella y a cada paso que das tu cuerpo pesa más, es la culpa que no te abandona. Te cuesta respirar y notas como tu corazón taladra tu pecho sin piedad. Es el dolor. Ese que tan desesperadamente quieres dejar atrás. Ese por el que luchas para que te abandone…

Pero ya es tarde… te estás desgarrando…

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado e interesado el fic. Cuando vi la escena sentí que realmente Kylo Ren no quería matar a Han Solo, no realmente. Creo que hay una parte de sí mismo que quiere huir del lado oscuro, o al menos esa impresión me dio en algunos momentos.
> 
> Si les ha gustado siempre se agradecerá un comentario con sus impresiones y opiniones.


End file.
